Document holders for use in securing together loose leaf documents, such as computer print-out documents, have provided the basis for the invention in several U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,445; 3,980,360; 4,056,296 and 4,171,854, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. The documents have a series of linearly aligned holes along one edge portion which are used to position the documents on support pins in the document holders which also have suitable means for releasably retaining the documents within the holder. Hooks are generally provided on each end of the document holder or in a central location so that the document holder can be supported on suitable racks in the storage space.
Some difficulties have been encountered in using document holders such as those disclosed in the above patents. When such a document holder is moved to an open position, the integral hinge portion thereof does not facilitate the placing of the document holder on a support surface so that the support posts will extend in a direction perpendicular to the support surface. This makes it difficult to position documents over the support posts. Also, when such a document holder, in a closed position and with documents therein, is placed on a support surface, the force being applied to unlock the document holder acts against the force being applied to open the document holder to make opening the document holder a difficult process.